B,S
by Stelena And Delena
Summary: "Come sit on my lap and watch t.v." "What's that thing in your pants?" "Sweet, sweet Bonnie."
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie dance around as the spriknlers hit her slim figure. She runs like she was trying to get away hair sticks to your face every time she turns around and jumps. Water makes her stick thin cotton dress from her body like a second skin, making it so it is see through.

"Bonnie. Come inside my dear." her mother calls her. She leans on the doorframe as she watches Bonnie getting up from his seat on the grass. She smiles pleased to inoccent daughter.

"But Mom, I want to play more." She wines

"No, Bonnie. Dinners ready." She wipes her hands on her apron around her frigure. "Now go wash up, his father will be here soon." She turns on her heals, not second guessing that little Bonnie would obey it.

Bonnie runs inside, slamming his hand on the door frame about to fall from the dripping water on the floor. Speeding up the steps to her room and quickly discards his clothes.

His father comes home and kisses his wife on the cheek. "Hi darling."

"Good evning Lady" The deep soft voice is heard behind Mr. BENETT. "I am Sefan." He smiles

Mrs. Bennet is on tiptoe to see where the voice is coming from and finally realizes that she has a guest. "Im Anne." Great, just another belly to feed. She sighs one makes his way to the kitchen to fix a quartaplaca.

"Bonnie!" His father yells. The door is open, then listen close, as the pitter patter of feet down the stairs.

"Dad!" Sweet, pen as the voice sends a cold less than Stefan region. He notes how a beautiful young girl down his steps, quit flopping about showing your skin. She hold the handrail carful not fall as its Black hair falls in his eyes are beautiful brown. Her cheeks are a rosy red lips as pink as bubble gum.

"Oh, my sweet love, Bonnie." She jumps at him and hangs her small hands around your neck parents. "Oh, I missed you, dear."

"I feel your lack Pope." She cooed.

"Bonnie, this is Stefan Salvadore. Stefan, Bonnie's my daughter." Her father let her back down. Stefan sticks his hand for her to shake and she does. He brings it up to his mouth and gives you small, soft hand a little kiss.

"Hello"

"Hi," she replies.

"It was good for your dear mother?" His father asks.

She nods enthusiastically. "Oh yes, Daddy."

"The food is ready!"

Everyone's ears perk up after a sentence, all running into the dining room. Bonnie walks behind his father as Stefan walks behind her. He can feel his pants tightening as he observes Bonnie back and forth swing in her loose skirt. Stop it you Perve sick, it is almost 16.

Once everyone is comfortable and sitting. Stefan can not keep his eyes off Mr. Rudy. She bites her lip as carelessly playing with his food in his takes another bite of his stake and looks at Bonnie and discovers that she is already looking for him.

Bonnie is a leg in his chair, while the other comes and goes below it. They exchange a few looks before Stefan feels something in his leg.

Bonnie smiles and looks back down at his food. She likes to tinker with his father or mother friends. She had never friends, but when she can, she tries to make some.

He smiles and plays along, though he is feeling tons tingling in your body. He is feeling them ever since he saw her in the yard. Yes he is looking at her as she was running in her see through dress. Just the thought of it gives you a great hard.

She Continus to poke Mr. Salvadore with their feet while their parents conversate about their jobs and stuff.

His feet, without her knowing, GLID to Stefan's masculinity. A soft moan escapes form his mouth and he quickly gets up, placing the napkin in front of her hard.

"You are right?" Anne asks.

"Can I please be escused?


	2. Chapter 2

"Bonnie, it would be an expensive and verify Mr. Stefan Salvadore for me?" He mother asks.

"Sure, Mom," she slips out of her chair and with the touch of your shoes, she jumps down the hall whispering way, oh, Mr. Styles.

She laughs when she sees is the light for your bathroom. "Mr. Salvadore I know your there." She Nocks on the door three times and waiting and response, but all you have is a hand reaching out and pulling her inside.

"Do me a favor." Stefan insists. He looks like he ran a mule. Bonnie watches as beads of sweat running down Harry's face.

"Yes, Mr. Salvadore." She innocently looks at him through her lashes.

"Stop calling me Mr. Salvadore." He passes his hand through his wet hair. "And stop looking at me like that."

She laughs as it swings back and forth making him hit hair on the sides of your face. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Call me Stefan."

"Well, Stefan, what are you doing here?" She asks. "Does your tummy hurt? Why stinky here."

"Oh, no, girl. It was not my stomach was hurting." He laughs. Just thinking about what happened at the dinner table gives his masculinity an emotion. He wants it so bad. He wants to be able to feel her wetness on his fingertips. He wants to hear her moaning his name as he rubs his di-

"Hello? Stefan?" She takes him out of his senerio. It can feel another erection coming so he listens intently sweet velvet voice.

"We must return before Pope concerns."

"Uh, yes you will. I'll be out in a minute." She nodss and runs out of his seat beside his mother.

10 minutes later, Stefan out of the bathroom to find Bonnie and her mother was and all cards to store.

"Diner ended so early?" He asks.

"Yes Bonnie says she had a long day and want to rest. I sent Bonnie to her room, the schools of tomorrow." He explains.

"OK well, I better go. I can say goodbye to Bonnie?" Stefan asks. But really he just wants to see Bonnie again before going to bed. He wants to see her soft, creamy skin. Her slender body, he could only bow.

"Of course, it must be agreed."

It looks in two rooms and no holds Nonnie. Only two left doors and both have lights on. Choose carefully.

He cracks open the door on your left and, fortunately, is Bonnie's room. But I did not sleep. What he sees almost causes him to discard all about yourself.

Bonnie is next to the bed, only in her underwear. One of his leg is in a chair across from her. Why are you putting on socks?

He looks at her as she slowly rolls one his leg. It sets it down and causes the same to each other. Stefan grabs his crotch as he feels throb.

Suddenly she turns in front of the back for it, and bends down to pick up her evening gown. Stefan let out a silent groan, fortunately, she did not hear him.

She sits in her chair and slowly rubs her hands up and down her thigh. The-standing she doing? S et hand finally comes to his ribs s lit and she slowly feeling the sensation of pleasure. The next day, his only friend, Elena said she should try. Of course Bonnie said no, but deep down she knew she was going to.

She is a curious girl.

The faster she has more she whimpered and moaned. But what she did then made Stefan combustion there.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Salvadore."

Review and follow


	3. Chapter 3

/ / Bonnie

Every day in school Bonnie and her friend Elena would under the apple tree in the middle of the school there. Every day, where all children go during lunch. They eat their lunches his mother did for them and talk about boys and their coodies.

"You will not believe what happened today!" Elena says in disgust.

Bonnie takes a bite out of his sandwich while giving you full attention to your dearest friend.

"Liam reached into his nose and tried to touch me, yuck!" She cringes at the thought and continues to eat. "

"Yeah." The nose of Bonnie scrunches up.

"So what's going on with you?" Elena says.

Bonnie swallow their food. "Nothing much, my dadts friend, Stefan, came yesterday." She smiles down at her lap.

"What?"

"He's very handsome." Bonnie day dreams of Stefan and his long body, as he kissed her hand. As it rang up thinking about him.

"Ew, Bonnie. That's disgusting!" His smile disappears when the girlfriend scolds her. She feels her face heat of she should not say anything about Stefan at all.

"Well, he's older, so he has not coodies. He did not even picking your nose." Bonnie sticks her nose in the air as she knows everything, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah, well" The horn of a horn Elena stops in the middle of his sentence.

Both look for a car-ish silver parked in front squints his eyes'm not sure if it's the person she thinks it is. Until he gets out with eyes bulge. Their breathing changes and your heart skips a beat. He is here.

It looks simply fantastic. He wears a gray shirt, fitted with dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

When their eyes meet a smile spreads across the face corresponding Sefan Bonnie.

"Who is that?" Elena whispers, his eyes not leaving the strange man who is now heading towards them.

"This is Stean." Bonnie said dreamily.

"Oh, he's cute." Elena admits.

"Bonnie". Stefan says dryly.

"Stefan".

"Your mother told me to pick you up from school today." He bends over slightly with his hands behind his back.

"But I only have one more class."

"Well, you get to leave early today." He puts his hand to catch her and she is saying goodbye to a small Elena along with a short wave.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asks impatiently.

They were driving for what seems like an hour and has not yet crazy anywhere. Bonnie begins to worry because the setting out of the window is unfamiliar. What if he querpara kill me? Your imagination runs wild with the thought.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks.

"To your house." That was the last thing he said for a while.

Bonnie is awakening with a start, not even notice when she fell asleep. Yawning, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

She sits back pulling her skirt down so her soft skin on her thigh is not showing. Stefan's eyes blink for little legs before she could cover herself. It clears your thinking and try to concentrate on the road.

Bonnie realizes what has happened and a mischievous smile makes its way into rost.

She rolls the upper exit and cross the leg. She can see that Stefan tightend their grip around the steering wheel and clenched his jaw.

"I know you were watching me Stefan."

"What? What are you talking about?" He clears his throat again when he feels his pants tighten, looking know what she's talking about. What happened últimanoite. That's why she said her name, she wants him to know she find it ... attractive.

"Please do not tell my mom and dad. I'll get in trouble." She pouts her lower lip sticking out.

Stefan licks the bottom of his lip as he looks at her chew on it. "I am not."

His ears perk up. "Not you?" He shook his head. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

Stean puts his hand on her thigh sending shock by his leg and his arm. "All is well BomBom, I will not say."

"Sugarplum?"

"It's what I call you now." His hand goes up further pushing her skirt up.

She looks at her hand and returns to his eyes.

"I like that. BomBom."

Comments and favorite


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonnie your home!" His mother said as Bonnie and Stefan walk through the door. "Thanks again Stefan, to get Him to me."

"No problem Mrs. Bennet." He nods her, standing in the doorway awkwardly. Bonnie pillows on their sofas cream color. She lay, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"Call me Bonnie, please." She smiles. "Now, come on, come sit down."

He walks to the couch taking a seat next to Bonnie. She leans forward taking a lollipop out of the glass bowl on the coffee table. It's a simple round, loli red. But for Stefan Bonnie makes it even better, more ... sexy?

"Where do you work?" The unexpected question throw it away.

"Pardon?"

"Your job?" She looks at him. "What is this?"

"Well," he clears his throat. "I am a teacher."

"Really? Where?"

He's surprised to see Bonnie so interested in something so boring.

"In one, Linton Academy."

She chokes. Srefan shocking. It was his sigh that surprised oh no, she crawled to his place and sat him on his lap. Her legs on either side of his thigh.

She takes the lollipop in her mouth. "I'll be going there in two months." She says enthusiastically.

Only Stefan nods with a smile. He can not consetrate when the girl he fantasizes about is sitting on his lap. Just inches from her estranged sex.

He can feel the sweat running down to the head. Stefan is desperately doing everything they can not to attack the beautifully wonderful girl on her lap.

"Bonnie come and have a snack." His mother screams.

Bonnie gets excited, raising eyesbrows to Stefan. She sucks on lollipop drive a good time doing Stefan moan softly. She takes it out of his mouth stick it on Harry. Her eyes widened in shock and he finally suck at lolli. She takes it out of his mouth put it back on her before she jumps off your lap.

What she does not know is that she did, alone, did Stefan go wild inside. That's what she did not know until she turned Stefan doing crazy blush.

"What is that in your pants?"


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a few weeks since the incident with Stefan and Bonnie. Since then, they do everything together

Stefan always find a way to see Bonnie. If she needs a ride to school house to house; Stefan.

Appointment with dentist; Stefan.

Anything; Stefan

In all seriousness I never thought that the mother and father of Bonnie would not notice. Even when Bonnie escaped at night to make a night drive with Stefan. That's when her school called about his lack of a class.

"Bonnie choose something you like, do not waste." Stefan says firmly, giving Bonnie a look as she takes a very unhealthy bag up chips. "Cheeseburger flavor, really?"

"What?" She shrugs. "It's really great." She turns her gaze away from the chips. Something catches your attention, your head fits right looking for bright green apples sitting in their own section. They look absolutely divine.

Stefan watches with great curiosity. It is so amazing to him. Everything she does is exquisite, like everything about it is perfect.

She jumps at the pile of picking apples, then a buy one. She inspects them. From time to time she will drop in your cart to pass your inspection.

She accidentally dropped one on the floor causing a Bruse to form next. She bends over to pick it up.

She is very aware that your underwear is showing that she just does not care. Stefan, on the other hand is concerned lit. I can only ones she cotton, white panties in which very little ofhers fund. He thinks to himself. Hus eyes wonder about all the men who literally stop to look.

His anger begins to boil, as some still dare to bend and get a better look. He walks quickly to her, pulling her up from the folded position. No matter how much he loved it.

"Stefan, what's the problem?"

"I have enough apples."

"B-but i-" She stutters to explain.

"No but let's go." He demands. Bonnie jeeps his mouth shut not wanting to annoy him even more. They pay for apples and leave the store.

Leaving that an apple brused lonely all by itself.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie wakes up with a groan, rolling out of bed. She already knows what is causing you a lot of pain she atomatically runs to the bathroom. She shifted her panties along with a new pad. (TMI?)

She slowly, but easily makes its way down your flight stage. She enters the kitchen dramatically when she sees her mother. "Oh, stop it dear. Your overreacting."

She pouts her lips on his moms carelessness and straighten up, walk to the couch and plopping down on it. "I never mind."

"I like you more than any mother worries about her son." Bordly she says as she put the milk back in frindge, causing Lolita to mock.

"Yes .." She said in a monotone. She thought voice flips the channels stopping at a cooking show.

"Honey, today your father and I will be out for a while." His mother says from the kitchen, she leaves wiping her hands on her apron. "I called Mr. Salvadore earlier today, it will babysit you." She realized that her daughter was not listening, so she pats it with his pocket cloth. "Are you really aouvir me?"

"Yes, mother. Stefan is coming to visit." She nods her.

"No, it's nanny."

"OK." His mom just sighs. Having no idea what lolita is exploding inside.

"Mrs. Bennet?" Bonnie sits at the very familiar voice. Stefan.

The only thing she heard her mother say nasty before she left was that Sefan would babysit her. She tried to act nonchalant about it as possible, of course, she ão again the mother never paid attention to it, Appendix A; Stefan babysitting her. I'm 16, for crying out loud.

However, Lolita was very happy with it. She fluffed her hair, lifted her skirt, and slapped his face to make her look stained. He remembered the way Stefan looked at her when he picked her up from school after PE Her hair a mess, sweaty cheeks stained clothing. Exactly as you would imagine it in your wet dreams.

Stefan comes around the corner of the wall separating the threshold of the living room. His voice is picked up from your thought with Bonnie's vision. She looks just divine, even edible. Clearing his throat, he says.

"Where is your mother?" He looks at the TV awkwardly.

"Do you really think she'd be here?" She says knowingly. He blushes knowing she's right, he's here to babysit. "Anyway," She gets up from the seat he, the sound of her small feet hitting the ground as it makes its way to Stefan. "It makes me a sandwich?"

Her eyelashes fluttering his incredible attempt to be cute. Stefan can not stop the moan that leaves the mouth as she grinds her hips on your own. She slowly brings hands to the back of Stefan's neck putting her face there too.

"That's good, Stefan?" She asks, even though she already knows the answer she just wants to hear him say that. She wants to hear your voice hoarse begging for more.

"Yeah."

"You want me?" She whispers in his ear.

All Stefan can do is shake my head.

"I want you to beg on your hands and knees to my dripping core." She moans. "I want you fill all my holes." (WTF?!)

"Oh shit, Bonnie!" He moans out, closing his eyes closed.

"But of course," She stops all its tortuous movents. "That will have to wait." Harry's eyes shoot open. Bonnie laughs skip to the couch and jumping down on it.

"What?!" Stefan screams. It feels like an idiot in your life has a woman, girl for it, bring it to the edge only to pull him to safety.

"Yeah. It's going to have. To. Wait." It slows him.

"But, but why?" Stefan takes two steps toward her and standing on her knees.

"Just because," She leans in close to her ear whispering. "I am menstruating."


	7. Chapter 7

This recent months that Bonnie has gone with Stefan she matured enough. He just can not get what she said was her head.

Do you want me?

Fill out all of my holes.

He just can not beat your head around the fact that Lolita is indeed ripe. She can make her own decisions and decisions as it does not intend to thing and anyone against him is somehing he is not worried about he just wants his little Bonnie, forever.

He has planned to put its future. Live in a big house with two children; a boy and a girl, sitting on the porch Bonnie in his arms as his watch their children play with the dog Humfrey.

Realizing that he is getting out of control, he decides to go for a walk. The park a few blocks down should be fine, no one really goes there is not a public place. He slips on his jeans with a white shirt, some black pumps and a leather jacket. It's gotten a bit nippy out since it rained last night.

Walking down the street and takes a Detor unnoticed, still wondering if Bonnie. He is constantly telling yourself to forget it stop thinking about her, yet he can not. It is so breathtaking, the way your hair flows when it runs. The way her face lights up when a joke is being told. Even the way she touches you, all these things make you lose your control. But how old you and people around you He knows it's not going to end well. Still, he does not care.

The Detor leads down a gravel road into a tree. It looks like a willow tree, if anything. He steps closer look back so see if anyone else noticed, but no one has. How could they not very obvious.

The tree is large with the sheets falling from the sides all around the same. To sum it all up, her beautiful.

Sitting under the tree of your imagination runs wild. He imagines Lolita running in the feild out in front of him, his tales of pigs she used to dress flying left and right. She runs to him with a huge smile on her face she grabs him lifting the arms and turning in a circle. The air is filled with laughter. Eveything was going well until the sound sirens fills your ears.

He finally looks at his surroundings and discovers that he is not sitting under the tree, but instead is standing a few meters away from him. As if his reverie take him to where he is now.

Walking back to the street he sees that the fire trucks are going in the direction he came. The thought slips through your head once and since he is racing back home hoping that your home or even your neighbors as well.

Stefan falls to his knees in the scene before him. Your home is ruiend. Everything is gone. He runs his tears streaming down his face door. The terrible fighters try to stop him, but then one of his neighbors let him know that Stefan lives here.

When inside, Stefan scours everything. All your photos, your clothes, everything is gone. He looks in his room for the only thing that really matters to him, their mothers play.

Kicking the crap coal watching him looking and looking for a little more than the ring. He kicks something hard and solid. His box jewelry mothers. Hus There does not seem much opens the box to find the ring along with any other accessory.

Years of joys fall face knowing that the last thing left of his mother still exsist.

'm Sorry for mistakes


	8. Chapter 8

"Stefan I'm sorry. I can not imagine how you feel." She cries. Stefan only smushes his face in her neck a little more. Hiccups fall from her full lips and tears forming in his eyes. When he found that his house was burned down, immediately rushed to Bonnie's house.

"How could I be so careless?" He screams. She hesitates a little of his sudden burst but hides it when she realizes that he just got mad at himself and not her.

An idea pops into your head, "Come." She opens it to her room. Hopfuly he will not run away from her, she's hoping that's what he wants.

"Sit." The words are rarely spoken. All that needs to be said is practically said. He lay on his soft bed with tear stained cheeks.

Bonnie slowly and cautiously crawls over Stefan, swigging one leg over his his shirt bar it raises slowly over your head, all the while looking into his eyes. His gaze is still emty strong. Dull and smooth as if in admiration?

It can feel shaking in his bold decision, so glad he picked the right day to come. When the shirt is out she slides her hands through his stomach causing him to tighten his abbs its cold finger tips.

"Stefan?" She's not sure if he wants it as bad as she does, he will not talk. He's just there with your hands to your sides. Almost numb. Then she takes his hands and put them on her hips.

Stefan just let them sit there is loose around her, her eyes begin to tear from his unusual behavior. The time we met Stefan was never like that.

"Stefan, please talk to me." She kisses him. The first time they have ever kissed off four months.

They never made intimate contact. Of course that day when she was in her monthly or when she sat on his lap, but that was just pure provocation seduction. But this here, this was close. That was something Srefan shook off his state of boredom. It made him realize that the love of his life is in front of him.

He sits wrap his hands around her and kissed her hard. As this is the last time you will ever see her again. Tears of joy running down his face when he suddenly realized how much he really loves her. He thought it was just a crazy obsession with her, but, no, it's all love. Some may call it crazy, but he knows what he's feeling, because nothing ever felt like this.

Bonnie smiled into the kiss, excited and scared at the same time. Stefan turns them so that Bonnie had her back and Stefan was above it. He kisses her neck into the space between your medium-sized humps.

She never thought this day would come. Very young people would say. You should expect people would say. The thing is, this is not about what people would say, its about what she says.

And now she says she needs it. She wants it and judging by how skilled hands of Stefan abrasions her entrance, she can tell that he does too.

"God, Bonnie. I missed you," he groans. "Although it was only one week I felt as if their centuries been."

Her back arches as she feels a finger slid into her soaking core. "Oh God!" She moans out.

It pumps the tortuously slow finger, making her ragged breathing. "My God, you're so tight. So wet." Sliding a finger at him kisses, sucking fingers after words.

She blushes crazy. There is a moment in which both just look into each other's eys waiting for something to happen, anything to tell them that this is wrong. But nothing happens. "Just a moment." Stefan gets up leaving it in the room to think. She never thought she would find the love of your life.

This day has been and eye opener for Bonnie. She is madly in love with Stefan and she came away to stop now. If he does not feel the same way, then your heart will just have to be broken.

Stefan back with a small package in his hand. He's back to hover over her, she unbuckles his pants and pulls down their anckles where he then kicks them out.

"Are you alright?" He asks. It only children do not find the words.

Stefan Bonnie slowly pull the dress over her head, grateful that she was not wearing a bra. It raises the hips so it has easy access to your underwear. Onece they got rid of all his clothes, Stefan gives him the condom telling him to put it.

Once your on Stefan down on top of her, holding most of his weight on his elbos side of his head. It cleans the hair from her face. She can feel his hard shaft in her thigh making her wetter.

"Oh Bonnie, you are so beautiful. Every since the first day I laid eyes on you I wanted you. I wanted to run my hands down every inch if your skin silky", he slides his fingers down his sides. "I wanted to kiss every part of your tender flesh." He kisses her breast. I wanted to please every inch if your lean body. "With that, he hits her, soothing to give you time to adjust.

She screams, her mouth forming an "o" shape. "Stefan" She screams. Once she feels no pain she moves her hips to get frinction

"Are you alright?" He asks. She shakes her head telling him to go ahead. "I'll make love to you Bonnie."

He moves again, rocking back and out for her, keeping her eyes on her and only her. Throwing her head back, let out a guttural groan. "Shit." He curses. "Look at me Bonnie. Please." He begs. She shakes her head first to unbearable pain. Eventually, it opens them looking for emerald orbs. "You hear and see only me. I hear and see only you." He kisses her.

He picks up the pace when groans are running out I mouth uncontrollably. His fingers dig into your back making him moan.

Its momentum begin to slow down and get sloppy, both feel the pinch in the stomach and Trimble in its members.

"Let's go baby." He whispers in her ear, seconds later, she not followed by Stefan emptying into the condom.

He rolls and lands beside her with a snort, smiles extends over their faces

"That was .."

"Amazing." Bnnie ends to it.

Exhausted, Bonnie's eyes slowly close in weight. Sleep takes care of her nocking it out into a deep sleep of endless dreams of Stefan and her.

"Goodnight, My Bonnie." He kisses her on the forehead. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan's eyes open slowly to see Bonnie slowly grinding her hips on his croth. Her head rolls back from the intense pleasure letting out a strangled moan.

He can't believe what he is seeing. Do his eyes deceive him? Is this a dream. Is Bonnie really grinding herself on him.

She hasn't noticed that he's awake yet, but when she does she will be terribly embarrassed. A smirk spreads across his face as he watches his beautiful girl rub her sweet place on his length. It growing big with every movement she makes.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Ah, shit. Baby, right there." He moans out grabbing her waist so she won't run but also so he can push her down harder.

She gasps. "S-Stefan! I'm-I'm so sorry I-" He cuts her off by saying,

"No," He panted. "Its nice to wake up like this." He smiles weekly feeling as though he's close to his end.

How long has she been going at it?

He thinks to himself.

But right before he could have the chance to let go, a door is slammed. Dammit!

"Honey we're home!" Bonnie's mother calls out to her.

"Oh crap, Stefan what do I do?!" She whispers panicing. She hop's off of Stefan and starts pacing the room. She stops and looks at the door as the foot steps get closer.

"Its ok. I'll handle this."

"Hey sweet heart wh- oh Stefan. What a surprise." Honnie's dad sizes Stefan up and down suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan takes a breath looking over to Bonnie who is biting at her nails, profusely. "Well, to be honest with you sir." He takes a breath.

"Well spit it out son." Her dad urges.

"My house burned down yesterday and you weren't here so Bonnie let me in and she helped me bring myself back together." He looks over to Bonnie again. Noticing that her facial features have softened he sends her a soft smile.

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that." All the suspicion in Mr. Lampika's face vanishes.

"Yeah." 's head drops. "Which leads me to my next question."

Mr. Bennet nods.

"Do you think maybe I could stay with you for a few days?"

Short I know, but guess what!


	10. Chapter 10

"You need a place to stay?" repeats the previous question of Stefan. He shakes his head,

"Yes sir."

"Well, why do not you just say. Of course you can my boy!" He walks over to Stefan hitting him on the back.

"Thank you sir."

"Stefan. You were able to recover some of their stuff from the rubble?" He asked Mrs. Bennet.

Stefan put his fork from his mouth let him hit the plate with a clang.

After Mr. and Mrs. Bennet agreed to let Stefan stay a few weeks they decided to sit down and have some dinner. They rarely spoke, but when they did it seemed to be quite uncomfortable for some reason. Stefan could never get out a sentence without feeling examined.

He's beginning to believe that the parents of Bonnie is suspecting something. Putting these horrible thoughts to the back of his head, locking them away, he said.

"Not really. I do not, the fire destroyed everything, unfortunately." He went so he could swallow the excess food in your mouth. "It's a good thing I saved all my money on my car." He laughed.

"Its a smart man, Salvadore".

Evil. He thought.

"How's school, Bonnie?" Her mother asks.

Bonnie swallow your food with a drink, slowly looking up from his plate. This had to be the weirdest dinner she has every had with his mother and father.

She can not help but feel like Stefan living here will be a bad idea. She already knows how it is when they are together.

They can not keep their hands off each other.

She remembers one particular day. The day I almost got caught. A lot has happened, actually. Just earlier today its it happened. But the day she remembers specifically was the worst.

She just came home from school with Stefan because it was a usual thing. Stefan would get it as her mother asked.

They were sat in the car for a while. Glancing at each other ever so often he started to get hot, especially from the contrast of warm bodies there and the cold air outside. But also from the thought of touching each other the way they wanted led them to become hot and bothered.

Stefan, of course, made the first move. Stretching for advice, he grabbed the face of Bonnie roughly into a hot kiss.

When I heard foot steps on the gravel road that separated quickly. Had it not been for the windows fogged they would have been arrested.

With a tap on the window, Stefan wiped with his sleeve. Mr. Bennet's face appeared scaring Bonnie to no end.

"Good."

"Good?" His mother repeated.

"Yeah." Bonnie looked at the plate playing with your food, then back to the mother. "I did A and B of. Finished all my homework."

"Well, that's great!" Stefan shouted excitedly, earning looks from Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

"I'll give you such a good time, baby." Stefan said looking at lolita between her legs.

She laughs softly. "I bet Mr. Salvadore."

He kisses her between the legs going up her thighs leaving kisses stay. As it goes up fingers glide smoothly on the outer thighs. Shivers run up and down the soft skin of Bonnie.

When she bucks her hips forward out of anticipation, Stefan pushes them back down. "Uh-uh, sit still for me honey."

She shakes her head.

A moan escapes her lips, then her lips to make contact with her wet folds.

"Mhhmm, so ready for me, baby."

"What the hell are you doing between my legs daughters!"

The _ it.


	11. Chapter 11

Right when I thought everything was fine, that nothing could go wrong. All spiral down.

Stefan and Bonnie's father are now circling around each other like wild dogs about to fight. Mr. Bennet is looking for Stefan and over. His breathing is irregular to the point where the steam could be coming. He dragged along ready to attack Stefan.

Although Stefan is not really looking forward to this fight. Compared to him, is a man very built. He looks as if he could hit him and cause him to become unconscious. Beads of sweat fall on Stefan's cheek as he takes a sip of air.

loo- "Before he could finish the sentence Mr. Bennet charges for Stefan with a very disturbing scream.

"Daddy stop !" Bonnie cries, trying desperately to end this fight. They known this day was coming, especially Bonnie. All her life, all she did she never got away with, why is this different incident.

"Sir, please calm down!" Stefan begs.

"No! No, you shut your dirty mouth right now!" He exclaimed.

"But sir-"

"I do not want to hear it! I trusted you. I trusted you with my daughter, the most important thing for me. And here I find him, between his legs. God knows that the more you two have been doing " He breathes.

"Dad. I did not want you to find out this way. I, but my father I love him!" She said.

Slowly, Mr. Bennet turns around to look at her daughter with soft eyes.

"Oh, dear. Do not you love it, you do not know the meaning of love." He pauses. "Your mother and I, that's love. You, me and his mother, who is love."

"This," He gestures between her and Stefan. "This is passion, you like the idea of him, he could never love him."

Tears stream down her eyes as she watches Stefan eye drop. That's what his father saying is true? You do not really love Stefan?

"Her, lying! He points it at his father, tears in free fall.

"Honey, please. Do not make this mistake, I do not want you to get hurt."

"She will not get hurt!" Stefan shoots. Two pairs of eyes now on him.

"And what makes you say that? What do you know about love? Huh?" He steps closer to Stefan making him flinch.

"I've seen guys like you, the players? The kind that'll get naive girls and put them under their 'wing'?" He shakes his head. "Yes guys like you make me sick. Just the looks of you, your nothing but gum under my shoe. What can yo u do for my daughter."

"More than you can do. I may not be able to provide her with extravagant things, but I can provide her with respect, awareness, make her feel like she is. More than you can say.

"All this time I've been with Bonnie none of you paid attention to here, but I do. I took it to school, home, shop, friend's houses. Anything you can think of, he was levando- me there. He had me there for her! "Stefan is injected red face of all its fury, how dare Mr. Bennet say that he can not provide for her. What did he do that showed real ship father? Nothing, but to let Stefan meet Bonnie.

"That's it. I do not need to hear it!" He grabs Bonnie's arm. "Come, you are no longer see it!"

"Daddy, daddy now! Please do not!"

"Stefan. I trust you can see yourself out." With that, he slams the door, taking Bonnie with him.

Stefan falls to his knees. The only one he ever loved was. Out of your life with the blink of an should the world be so cruel? He does not know. All that he does not know is,

He's getting it back!

*** So, all of you have been commenting? Thank you ! That's all I wanted eurealmente. ***


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan

Tonight is the night. The night I continue with my plan.

After the great battle between Bonnie's father and I, I left the house as fast as is crazy if he thinks I'm going out without a proper fight.

I can not let anyone come between Bonnie and I. I need her in my life, she needs me. We need each other, that's not a fairy tale, but it's my story and I plan to give you a happy ending.

* 4 hours later *

Bonnie POV

"I'm being more protection!"

"Me!? I'm being more protection? I'm just trying to make sure that it does not enter his naive little head!" He breathes.

"I can take care of myself. This has nothing to do with you! How do you know he does not love me? Your never to see." I said. This is just ridiculous, he has no right to tell me I can not be with Stefan. I love him if he loves me, then we are destined to be.

"Honey, please hear me. I just want you to understand-"

I interrupted. "Understanding what? Understand that you need to let me grow up? That I can make my own decisions, I know right from wrong?" I ask, my face injected red blood. Dare tears fall from my eyes.

"Bonnie I-"

"No pope. Stop, I'm done." I raise my hand for him to stop talking. "I just want to go to sleep." I shook my head slowly, stepping back and turning away from my father.

I sit in my room ad think. It's my right Dad? Will Stefan love me?

The look on Stefan's face did not look so sure. No! It does, I know that for sure. We shared many intimate moments, no way it can not be in love with me.

I lay down to look at the seal of my room, maybe he's thinking of a way to convince my father. Perhaps it will rob me. A smile stretches across my face as sleep begins to pull me down. I welcome him, maybe Stefan will be in my dreams.

According to constant knocks on my window. Could it be him? I jump up excited to race my door to find that he is not there.

It was only the tree outside my window.

I dropped my shoulders walking back to my bed. Perhaps it's coming more , that's what it's coming later.

Little did I know Stefan was already there.

He was downstairs talking to his father right now. I think his plan was not as exciting as she thought it was.

His plan all along was just talking to your father, make him understand that he does love her that he really cares. That's what he did, somehow, he got his father to listen to understand to allow him to marry Bonnie.

Shaking hands They thank each other, Stefan thanking Mr. Lampika to hand daughters and Mr. Stefan Lampika thanks for caring and loving daughter.

Dashing Through hall, Stefan bursts through the door scaring her with a crushing hug.

Bonnie

"When you-as you did?" I'm speechless. He's here, he's really here.

"Just now, I settled the differences between his father and me and now we can get married." He said excitedly.

"What?" My stomach starts to turn.

His smile falters. "Will you marry me, right?" He laughs nervously.

I smile, "Of course, but," he steps closer to me.

"But what?" I shook my head. "I love you, you love me." I accept. "Please do not give me any suspected or notion that you do not. I want to marry you. I want to be able to say yes, that is my wife, Mrs. Salvadore. Styles Mrs. Bonnie. You are the best thing ever happened to me, I would like to have and to hold you through think and thin, in sickness and in health. You deserve much, you're an amazing person. I love you "

I sniff walking closer to him and engulfing him in a big hug. Free fall tears from my eyes. "Yeah."

"What!?" He pulls me away looking me in the eyes. I nod my head.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Times Thousand yes !"

He buds me getting up and turning me. This is where I belong in their arms, forever.

** 4 years later **

"Honey, where are the keys to my car!" Stefan shouts at his wife.

"They should be in the ottoman, which is the last place I saw them." She walks out, belly on full display. His greatest obtained from Stefan last business trip.

He kisses your selection then pick up your keys. "Thank you dear."

"Annabelle! Come on its time to go." Bonnie looks back to find your filhacorrendo through the hall way and straight to Stefan.

"Dada, lookie." His 3 year old daughter held many pieces of dobradorasgado and wrinkled paper.

"Why thank you Anna." He lifts it up giving you a big wet kiss emsua cheek. She laughs.

"Stefan?"

"Yes drink?" He put his daughter down gently walking along desua wife hugging her from behind.

"I can not believe I'm here with you. As his wife taking another child desua. Its what I wanted."

"I wanted this too. I mean we're missing a dog, but he vaifazer." He shrugs.

"A dog?"

"It's never ment to be. Everything is just perfect.

With a long kiss pationate they look into each others eyes and says:

"I love you."


End file.
